Hellhound
by TopHatsNPyros
Summary: A little boy is murdered and awakens as a young Houndour in a gang that terrorizes the pokemon world... Not a very good summary, sorry. Rating might to change to M since I'm kind of paranoid. Romance will be in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Warning: This chapter is a little gruesome and there is blood. If you wish not to read a murder scene, do not read this.**

"Mommy? Daddy?" A small voice split the tense silence of the moonless as the owner's feet scurried towards the thick, wooden door at the end of the long, dark corridor.

Ever so silently, the young boy pressed his small hands against the slightly ajar door and pushed it open as the old, rusted hinges groaned in protest.

The boy hesitantly stepped into the room, this large eyes not yet registering the scene in the dark room before a large, rough hand pushed him to the floor.

A small whimper escaped the boy's mouth as he fell into a thick, sticky puddle of still-warm liquid the colour of red wine.

The hand grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head and jerked his face from the stained wooden floor, allowing the child just enough time to realize the events that had occurred only minutes ago before a second hand brought a glistening dagger to the young boy's neck, sliding it near effortlessly across the throat.

The hand released its hold on the child, allowing the now lifeless body to fall limply to the ground with a sickening thud. The killer watched as the different shades of blood mixed together near perfectly.

The killer lifted the boy once again and painted his small body with the various shades of red, smiling at the work he created.

**Hey guys! I would like to thank you for reading this somewhat gruesome prologue. I rated this fic T for now as this should be about as bloody as it gets, and teenagers should be able to handle this. It's not like this killing scene is very in-depth. Please review this prologue and tell me what you think. Yes, this prologue is relevant to the actual story even though there is nothing Pokemon about it. You will see :) Oh and another thing, PLEASE tell me if you think I should change the rating to M. I am VERY paranoid...**

**Anyhoo, please check out my other Pokemon fics as well: Stuck Like Glue and The Only Exception!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~TopHatsNPyros**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

"Hello? Hello? Wake up, Mister! Hello? Can you hear me? Wake up!" A child-like voice called into the ear of a young Houndour as he lay limp and near-lifeless on the rug.

"Hush now" another, definately older voice came onto the scene, "He'll come around when he's ready. For now, all we can do is wait."

* * *

><p>The young Houndour's eyes blinked open drowzilly as he lifted his head to take in his surroundings. Realizing he didn't know where he was, he instantly panicked.<p>

"It's about time you woke up. We were starting to worry." A voice said behind him as another body entered the room carrying a small porcelain bowl.

The Houndour jumped to his feet and bared his teeth at the newcomer. "Who are you? Why am I here? Where is here?" he demanded, taking in the sight of the rather large Zoroark standing directly in front of him.

The Zoroark's lips curled upwards into a smile, "Relax, little one. I'm not going to harm you." she said, placing the bowl down in front of him, "Drink. You are underweight."

The Houndour hesitantly sniffed at the liquid inside the bowl, not knowing whether or not to drink it.

The Zoroark watched him. "It's Moo Moo Milk" she said.

Deciding to trust her, the Houndour lapped at the thick, white liquid.

"A human waking up for some reason or another as a pokemon is uncommon, but it is not unheard of." The Zoroark started.

"How do you know I was a human?" The Houndour asked her, raising his milk-covered muzzle from the bowl.

"Hush and I will tell you," the Zoroark said calmly, smiling slightly at the sight before continuing, "You were found alone at the base of the old oak tree. It looked like you had been laying there for a few days, so we decided to take you here in hopes of keeping you alive."

"Why?" the puppy asked, "I don't know you..."

The Zoroark's lips curled upwards once again, "Child, tell me. Do you know what you are?"

The Houndour thought for a minute. "A pokemon?" he drew out slowly.

"Yes, but more than that, Child. You are a Houndour."

"And?" the Houndour asked, somewhat confused.

The Zoroark paused before answering him, "Houndours have been extinct for over two hundred years."

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 1! I know it was short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless (I love that word ;p)! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! And yes, I do know that it gets annoying reading 'The Houndour said,' or 'the Zoroark smiled' blah blah blah. The names get introduced in Chapter 2, so you won't have to put up with that anymore. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of Hellhound! Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own Pokemon**

The Houndour blinked a few times, allowing this newfound information to settle in his brain.

"Houndours have been extinct for over 200 years"

A loud banging on the door shattered the silence that fell upon the room at the Zoroark's last statement.

"Open up!" A voice on the other side barked.

The Zoroark sighed and went to go open the door. She took two steps before there was the sound of splitting wood. Moro gritted her teeth angrilly. The two Mightyenas had just broken down her door.

"What do you want?" She almost growled the question as she stepped in front of the young Houndour, blocking him from the view of the intruders.

"We have come to take custody of the Houndour." One of the Mightyenas, the same one that spoke before, said in a definate voice.

The Zoroark's lips curled up once more into a smile, "Is that so? Who sent you, may I ask?"

"You know damn well who sent us, Moro. Hand him over." The same Mightyena spoke up once more.

"If Kyo wants him that badly, then he could simply come here himself. Can he not?" The Zoroark, Moro, said in a calm voice, "Now I would appreciate for you to get out of my house."

"We were asked to retrieve him, Moro. Orders are orders."

"And I just gave you one. Get. Out." Moro's voice was proud and calm, but her eyes flashed with irritation.

The other Mightyena whimpered a little when he looked into the female Zoroark's murderous eyes.

The first Mightyena's ears flicked back to catch the sound of his partner, "Fine then. We'll leave. The Boss will hear about this, Moro. He won't be happy."

Moro relaxed only after the Mightyena duo were far down the path leading away from her little home. "Damn. I forgot they broke down my door" she said bluntly.

"Umm... Moro...?" a little voice piped up behind her.

Moro turned to see the young Houndour standing behind her, his little body shaking so hard that he could barely keep himself upright.

"Who were they? Those pokemon... Why did they break in?" he asked innocently.

"Grunts. They weren't important." Moro replied as she started to piece the door back together. "What is your name?" she asked suddenly.

The Houndour blinked in surprise at her sudden question, "I don't... I don't remember..."

**Chapter two! Yay! lol I love how I'm all excited and I don't know if anyone even reads this fic. The Prologue probably drove everyone away... Either that or the story... Anyway! For those of you who are reading (if any), I thank you VERY much! I just now ask that you review and tell me what you think :)**

**~TopHatsNPyros 3**


End file.
